Dance, Dance
by Alley-Oop
Summary: Sasuke sneaks into a club, starting a dramatic turn of events. SasuTemi & possibly SasuNaru. My first Naruto fanfic. Please R&R. TMishly rated. Genre is susceptible to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or any other Naruto characters. **

**A/N: **The pairing is kind of random I wrote it because you don't see much of this couple around. If you don't like it, then read something else and I'm sorry you didn't quite care for this. Reviews would be greatly appreciated for future use, but please don't flame. This is my first Naruto fanfic and I'm really nervous about people's reactions.

Anyway, enough talking. Enjoy the story.

----

What had Sasuke been thinking, sneaking into a club after midnight? He had figured smaller crowds, but it was quite the contrary. Midnight was just when the night life started up, and from then on it would only get worse. So, trying to make the best of it, Sasuke slipped inside, concealing himself between two older people. He was still underage, so it was completely necessary for him to hide between two older people.

But once he was inside, he knew it would be impossible for him to be caught. The music was blaring, but that had been apparent before he's even come in, considering he could hear it from three blocks away. Also, there were no real lights, just some black ones that made some people's hair spray glow in the dark, along with just a handful of differently colored lights.

"Hmm," Sasuke grunted to himself as he was forced to look around more closely due to the insufficient lighting or the place. There was a bar at the far wall, but Sasuke would have to steer clear of there, being a minor and all, but the dance floor looked like fun. Almost everyone had some kind of glow stick on, whether it be on a necklace or being worn as a belt, everyone had one. As he looked around, he realized that the D.J. was handing them out.

Sasuke slipped into line, cutting a few people that weren't really sober enough to notice anyway. When his turn came, the D.J. looked at him skeptically, holding out the glow stick. Before he could ask question, Sasuke snatched the green-and-blue glowing plastic object and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor, which was rapidly filling up. The bar was jam-packed, despite it only being one of the hundreds of others in the whole of Konoha.

Sasuke accidentally bumped into a sweating woman, who Sasuke found very attractive. The way she moved her hips and swayed with the music… it made him want to dance as well. Being tall for his age, he looked nearly the woman's age, who actually didn't look that much older than him anyway. He stepped closer, and, noticing this, she came the rest of the way. How hard could it be to dance to the music? Sasuke soon found out. But he didn't think it was all that hard. The music wasn't too fast at the moment, and it was easy to match his body with steadily blaring notes.

But as the music sped up, Sasuke soon lost track of his movements. He didn't stop dancing by any means- it made him feel too good, it was so liberating- but he no longer really had any control of himself, no idea what he was doing. It was not until the woman was dancing extraordinarily close that he remembered where he was. He suddenly stopped dancing and looked around the swarming crowd of people, some of whom had even stopped to watch him and his partner dance, but the fun wasn't over yet. The woman was just getting started. She was all over Sasuke, and when he realized this, he picked up the beat again, losing himself again just as quickly as he had the first time.

Nearly an hour later, Sasuke couldn't dance anymore. His sides felt like they were being stabbed by knives and he was sweating like mad. The woman looked slightly disappointed when he broke away from the steady rhythm of music to get off the dance floor, but she followed. Sasuke would have liked to her to just leave him alone after they were finished, but it would obviously not work that way.

Finding a seat off to the side of the dance floor, pressed against a wall, Sasuke sat. He was parched and wanted something to drink badly. It didn't have to be an alcoholic beverage, but he needed something to get rid of the burning in the back of his throat. Getting ready to get up to leave and head for home, Sasuke was pushed back down by the woman he had been dancing with.

"You're not leaving that easily," she said, sitting next to him. "I've never seen anyone dance like you? Where'd you pick up your moves?" what was it about this girl that seemed so familiar and yet, so strange? Had he seen her before? Even if he had, he wouldn't have been able to tell, not with such terrible lighting. Why did Sasuke feel so attracted to her?

It was an innocent enough question, but Sasuke didn't have an answer. What could he say? "Nowhere, I just made them up," he decided to answer truthfully.

"No, seriously," the woman said, laughing in disbelief.

"I am serious," Sasuke grumbled, the burning in his throat becoming ever more intolerable.

The woman suddenly seemed to be looking at Sasuke differently, as if sizing him up. He felt his cheeks blaze bright red and was glad for the dark lighting.

"What's your name?" the woman asked suddenly, catching Sasuke off guard. He couldn't tell her his real name, could he? He was famous, she would know he wasn't allowed to be at the club, but he didn't have time to think of anything to say.

"Um… my name's…" Sasuke began, but the he knew the woman didn't hear because at that moment a cheer resounded from the crowd.

"Louder! Louder!" every person on the dance floor cried, making Sasuke feel as if the building would come tumbling down on top of him. But, as demanded of him, the D.J. pumped up the volume, and the dancing went up a notch along with it.

"This is my song!" the woman squealed over the noise. Grabbing Sasuke by the arm, she pulled him to his feet. "Dance with me!" she begged, excitement radiating off of her. Sasuke didn't have any idea what was going on as the girl dragged him onto the dance floor. Strobe lights pounded the crown in their intense light and the rest of the song was replayed as a flashing blur in Sasuke's mind. The only thing he remembered was that the song ended with him kissing the woman. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt as if his whole body, particularly his throat, was on fire. What had he been thinking, coming into this club?

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss when he could stand the burning no longer. The girl was obviously not happy about it, either. She tried to drape her arms around Sasuke's neck and pull him into another kiss, but he didn't let her. Instead, he coughed. Still coughing, he held up a finger and scrambled away. Actually, he coughed his way right out the back door, which opened to an alley, and down the street towards his house. He had felt his head clear as soon he was out of the crammed building, and figured he had had enough for one night.

But the woman was persistent. Having followed him out of the club, she ran up beside him.

"You all right?" she asked him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Sasuke turned his head so that she couldn't see his face as he nodded. Not that he didn't look decent - yeah, his dark hair was plastered to his face with sweat, but that wasn't the problem- Sasuke just didn't want the woman to realize that he was really younger than she had thought. She hadn't been able to see him clearly in the club, but now they were directly underneath a streetlight and it would be easy to tell by Sasuke's features that he was younger than what he had pulled off inside the club.

But Sasuke wanted a glimpse of the woman he had spent the whole night with. Turning his head slightly, he saw a very unexpected face. It was the girl from the Sand Country. What was her name? Temari? Yeah, that was it- the one with the fan. That was Temari.

And Temari didn't fail to notice whose shoulders her arm was so casually draped over.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked in surprise, but she was beaming, telling Sasuke it wasn't a bad thing that she had found out who he was.

"Temari, right?" Sasuke asked her, his voice going hoarse from coughing. Temari nodded. What a strange night this had been.

"You're a great dancer," Temari said, trying to ignite a conversation before Sasuke tried to slip away again.

"Thanks." Sasuke almost smiled, but didn't have time because he started coughing again. "I've got to get home…" he finally said when he was finished coughing.

"Oh… right," Temari said, looking away from Sasuke in disappointment.

"See you tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked her, surprising even himself. _No, stupid! What are you doing?_ his mind roared at him, but he pushed these thoughts away for later.

Temari immediately perked up.

"Sure. Meet me here?" she asked him, removing her arm from his shoulders. Sasuke almost protested, but did not. The arm had been comforting, even though he hadn't noticed until she'd removed it.

"Sure."

Temari flashed him a smile and turned to go back into the club. That was when Sasuke noticed how tight her black net shirt was with only an exercise bra underneath. She also had on a pair of tight, black leather pants that hugged her curves quite flatteringly, or so Sasuke thought… He stared until Temari had disappeared back inside the trembling building, from which he could still hear the pounding music.

Coughing again, Sasuke realized what he'd just done.

"I have a date with Temari…"

**A/N: **This might turn into a one-shot, people, depending on the amount of reviews I've received and how well everyone likes it. There may not be any other chapters, so could you please review for this one. It only takes about 30 seconds. So, please, R&R. It would make me feel like my writing is worth something to someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or any other character in this latest chapter.

**A/N: **So, after a ridiculously long wait, I have the next chapter. I know it isn't as good as the other, but I'm really trying. It's also really short, but I did my best between school, extra curricular activities, and my ace-load of homework every night.

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up slowly to the sound of rain tapping insistently on his window. What time was it? Where was he? Looking around dully, he recalled the familiarity of the room- his bedroom- and lay back down with a sigh. Looking out the window, he figured he'd been sleeping for a long time, so it would be late morning.

He didn't want to get up; his body seemed to refuse to move as he lay there, contemplating everything. His childhood- as much as it pained him to do so, - his adolescence so far, the previous night; all of it swirled through his mind to create a single image- an image of utter hate. All of it felt like a burden on him, a heavy foreboding weight. Sasuke didn't want it anymore, he didn't want to be stuck thinking about these things everyday. Maybe, if he finally killed his brother, he would be able to become the person he was meant to be. Maybe he wouldn't be so cold and withdrawn all the time. Maybe… maybe… he could learn to love, to use his heart for more than unbearable revulsion.

A knock on the door brought Sasuke to his feet on instinct. Not entirely woken up yet, Sasuke stumbled to the door. He didn't even have a light on yet... or clothes, for that matter. In his striped boxers, his hair flat from just waking up, and his eyes drooping a bit, Sasuke opened the door a crack. But, of course, the hallway was dark and there was no light spilling into the hall from inside his apartment. The figure standing at his door, however, was not intimidating, even in the darkness.

"Sasuke?" the person outside asked almost hesitantly.

Sasuke sighed- either in annoyance at the voice he recognized or plain pure relief. What if it had been some stranger? Worse yet, what if it had been a fan girl, and he was standing there in his boxers?

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said, his coldly steady- if not slightly sleepy- voice not betraying the relief that swelled through him.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you about something," Naruto said, a smile in his tone. Sasuke already knew he didn't want to hear it. "The whole village is talking about it."

_What if it's something important? _Sasuke thought, though he doubted it.

"Hold on," Sasuke ordered, trying to push the sleepiness from his voice. Naruto just huffed and crossed his arms as Sasuke let the door slam shut. He carefully walked towards a lamp and flipped it on, not wanting to let Naruto hear he was stumbling around. Finally, the dark room was illuminated with artificial light and Sasuke ran next to his bed, picking up the shorts he'd had on yesterday. He didn't really care that they were dirty; he hadn't gotten his shower yet today anyways.

"You can come in, Naruto," Sasuke said as he shoved the rest of his dirty clothes under the bed. Picking up included part of his morning chores, and he'd slept for too long today to get them done before he'd had company.

Naruto stepped into the nearly spotless apartment almost tentatively. What if he had mud on his shoes? What if Sasuke killed him for getting dirt on the perfectly clean floor?

Sasuke, noticing this, said, "Don't worry about it. I haven't cleaned yet." If Naruto didn't know better, he'd say Sasuke nearly smiled.

_He hasn't cleaned yet! This place is immaculate! _Naruto thought, looking around. Surprisingly, this was maybe only the third time he'd ever been in Sasuke's home, so he couldn't really remember all the details. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen, no crumbs, no dirty dishes lying around... If Naruto hadn't known Sasuke, he'd say that the place was uninhabited but for the unmade bed

"I thought you'd have been up by now," Naruto said, obviously referring to the sleep still audible in raven-haired boy's voice and his lack of a shirt, revealing his perfectly chiseled, muscular abs. Not to mention his signature hairstyle wasn't quite a hairstyle at all…

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled. He felt that burning tingle in the back of his throat returning very slowly from the previous night and he did _not_ want Naruto there to make it even worse.

"You mean you really don't know? The whole village is talking about you."

"So you said…" Sasuke said, giving Naruto one of his famous glares. "What did you want to tell me?" Sasuke hated it when Naruto beat around the bush. Naruto always wanted to dilly-dally on small talk and Sasuke wanted to tear out his throat for it.

"Yeah. Everyone heard you got a date last night, but no one knows who with." Naruto smiled, plopping down onto Sasuke's bed. A masculine aroma immediately invaded his nostrils and he took another deep breath inconspicuously. The smell was intoxicating. No wonder Sasuke had so many girls following him around like bloodhounds.

"Yeah. So I asked a girl out. It's not a big deal and it's none of your concern," Sasuke said stubbornly, watching Naruto plop down onto his bed. He stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"You want something? I haven't eaten yet," Sasuke said, his voice echoing out to Naruto, who was trying to identify what cologne Sasuke wore so that he might be able to buy the same brand.

"Um… no. I mean, do you have any Ramen?" Naruto answered with a small blush. He was almost positive that Sasuke wouldn't have any- he hated the stuff almost as much as he hated Naruto.

Sasuke, in the mean time, dug through the cupboards. He didn't suspect to find and instant Ramen. After all, he despised the stuff, but, right when he was about to stop looking and close the cupboard door, he saw an orange package out of the corner of his eye.

_How did that get there?_ Sasuke asked himself as he grabbed it. _Whatever. Talk about convenience…_

He got out a pot and set the stuff cooking. It would only take about three minutes, and then Naruto could add the flavoring. Not that Sasuke wasn't a great cook and didn't know how much to add, but he didn't want Naruto to think that he was his maid.

But the Ramen did not solve Sasuke's problem. It's not like he'd be the one eating the slimy crud. He dug through the other cupboards, but didn't find any breakfast food. In defeat, he finally tugged open the fridge door. Inside was an assortment of energy drinks, fruits and vegetables, and juices- all healthy crap, some of which a certain rose-haired girl named Sakura had brought him not too long ago. Sasuke grabbed an apple and a container of orange juice that was nearly empty.

Using his foot to close the refrigerator door, he set his breakfast on the table and got out a glass, also taking a moment to stir the noodles. Sasuke was finally able to sit down and eat his breakfast when the Ramen was finished.

"Come get it!" he called to Naruto, pouring the disgusting noodles in a bowl and setting it on the table disdainfully.

Naruto's head shot up when Sasuke called to him. What had he made? Naruto didn't expect him to have any ramen, so what did he make instead? But Naruto's nostrils smelled distinctly what his eyes saw when he walked around the corner. Ramen! He set upon it at once, inhaling the stuff rather than eating it.

Sasuke grimaced and his stomach flipped. He would definitely be eating light this morning…

"You never told me who you asked out," Naruto said as the two walked back to the bedroom after Sasuke had cleaned up. It was now lightning outside and crashes of thunder could be heard in the distance. Sasuke suddenly wondered how Naruto had gotten there without getting totally soaked, but decided it was not important. If he had some secret as to why he wasn't wet, Sasuke wouldn't pry (as Naruto was so fruitlessly trying to pry into his business now).

"It's still none of your business," Sasuke said coldly. He knelt beside the bed where Naruto's legs were half hanging off and snatched the clothes out from beneath. He threw them into a hamper next to his closet and started for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he disappeared into the small bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think, dobe? I'm taking a shower. I'll be out soon."

Naruto would have responded to the insult this time, but he heard the shower water running and knew Sasuke wouldn't hear him over it, so he grumbled incoherently to himself instead. Finally, within two minutes, boredom set it. Slowly, Naruto got off the bed, expecting it to creak in complaint as his did, but it did not. But, even though he had not been expecting complete silence, it did not surprise Naruto. Sasuke always had good quality things, if not a quantity of them.

Sasuke may have thought Naruto didn't see him pull those clothes out from under his bed, but he had, and snickered at the thought of it. _What else might be under there?_ Naruto wondered to himself. He knew he shouldn't snoop around, but he couldn't resist. Besides, what if he found something that could give him great blackmail material?

It didn't take Naruto long to abandon his mission for this "blackmail material". Sasuke may have had clothes under his bed, but that was about it. The rest just consisted of spare sheets and other necessary items. But finally, when he was crawling out from under the bed, Naruto laid eyes on a box that he had somehow overlooked as the water in the shower stopped running.

_I have to see what's inside! _Naruto thought with determination as he pulled himself back under the bed. He would just leave Sasuke to believe that he had left while really he just stuck around under the bed and looked at whatever treasure lay buried in the box that was over-concealed.

_Maybe Sasuke put it far back for a reason… _Naruto felt a pang of guilt. Why would he nose around like this? It was like Sasuke had said twice already that day: it was none of his business. But had that stopped him from asking about Sasuke's date? Besides, he would always wonder if he didn't find out now. Silently, he grabbed the box as he heard the bathroom door open.

Sasuke looked around for a moment, wondering where Naruto was. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was going to use the fact that he needed to get around as an excuse to kick Naruto out of his house, but as far as he could see, he had already left… Or that was what Naruto wanted him to believe, but Sasuke wasn't quite the stupid. He knew Naruto was around somewhere. He hadn't had his question answered yet and it would be very unlike him to leave without getting it answered.

_Hmm… Where are the only places in the entire house where Naruto could hide? _ Sasuke thought, eyeing his bed and his closet warily. With the skill of a ninja, he silently crossed the room to his closet. With the tiniest smirk on his face, he pulled open the door, preparing himself for… nothing. There was definitely no Naruto hanging out in his closet. So that left under the bed as the only other alternative.

Naruto held his breath as he watched Sasuke from his well-concealed hiding spot under the bed. If he saw him there, it would be a miracle. Slowly, he opened his prize- the normal shoebox that he had found so precariously tucked away. When he did, he was met with a billow of dust in his face and almost immediately coughed, barely managing to hold it in. That could have been tragic…

The box surprisingly only held one thing, and one thing was a picture frame laid upside down…

**A/N: **Not much of a cliffhanger, but it's better than nothing. Please review. It would make me happy and get you another chapter faster. (FYI: No reviews, no updates.) I was lenient on how many reviews it took for me to write this second chapter, but I'll be tougher the farter along I get.

So, in other words, I want reviews, and you want updates (hopefully), and we can't have one without the other… ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto reached into the box, his fingers twitching with anticipation. What would it be a photograph of? An old girlfriend? A classmate? An old best friend? Or could the black frame just possibly be empty? Finally, he gently grabbed the frame and pulled it out of the box. A smile plastered onto his lips, Naruto flipped over the frame, expecting to anything other than what he did. The picture that the broken frame held was obviously very fragile, very precious. It was a portrait of Sasuke and his family. It must have been before the Uchiha massacre. An older man stood behind Sasuke with his arms folded. A woman stood beside him, her hands on Sasuke's small shoulders, and Itachi stood a bit off to the side of the three, also quite a bit younger than he was now. Cracks rippled across the broken glass and Naruto could tell that the picture and the frame had gone through a lot.

Naruto was overcome with grief. Not for himself, but for Sasuke. This was a picture of what had been so unjustly taken from him. He didn't look as cold in the picture as he did now, although the woman (whom Naruto had figured was Sasuke's mother) was the only one really smiling. Everyone else was scowling or looking annoyed, but when Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes in the photo, those huge black orbs, he could see happiness lingering there. A tear ran down his cheek, surprising him. Without thinking about it, he sniffed loudly… and immediately regretted it.

Sasuke was now positive that Naruto was lingering under his bed. With a smile, he lightly jumped on top of it, then listened. He heard sniffing. Was Naruto allergic to something under Sasuke's bed? With a smirk, he bent his head over the side of the bed, looking underneath. He was about to shout, "BOO!" and startle Naruto when he saw what he was gazing at. The photograph that Sasuke had saved from his house, the only one he had of his parents and Itachi, the only photo they had ever taken as a family. It wretched open the holes in his heart again just looking at the back of the broken, black frame.

Sasuke was stunned for a minute. Why would Naruto get that photo out? To make Sasuke hurt again, to remind him of how powerless and weak he was? It didn't seem like something Naruto would do, especially since he was crying, but Sasuke's judgment was clouded with anger. Who had given Naruto permission to snoop around Sasuke's apartment after coming over unannounced?

Grabbing the photograph away from Naruto, surprising Naruto out of his stare, Sasuke threw it onto the bed beside him, jumped to his feet, and reached under the bed and grabbed Naruto's foot. Sasuke pulled him out roughly; making Naruto hit his head on the bed frame as he came skidding to a halt at Sasuke's feet.

"Get _out_," Sasuke said, his cold tone making the blonde feel even worse, but he couldn't move. The most he could manage was to move a trembling hand to his head to feel sticky blood under his fingers. He must have hit his head harder then he had thought. Sasuke gripped his towel, which had become loose, as he stared down at Naruto with hard, emotionless, black eyes.

_What have I done? _Naruto thought to himself. He could not move under the Uchiha's gaze. It was too overpowering. It froze him in its cold glare.

"I said," Sasuke started again, "to _get out._" Naruto was painfully aware of how cold the floor was beneath him. Sasuke was trembling with anger.

_Is it anger,_ Naruto asked himself, _or is it sorrow? _

Sasuke knew Naruto was petrified, though he knew better than to expect the blue-eyed moron to admit it. He had already repeated himself twice, Naruto should have been gone by now, should have been halfway home or wherever he would be going.

The rain drummed outside and Sasuke's head- and heart- pounded heavily. The photo was still lying on his bed, and he looked up to meet his mother's eyes, to see her smiling face. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

"Go, Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice a whisper's breath, not looking at frightened mess sprawled on his floor. The coldness wasn't in his voice anymore. The anger had left him for the moment. His heart was bleeding and all that was left to feel was the devastating pain.

When Sasuke looked away from him and to the photograph, Naruto knew that that was his chance to leave, to get up and walk away from all the pain that he'd caused. Without anymore hesitation, his hand still gripping his head, Naruto crawled a couple feet before standing, not wanting to accidentally lock gazes with the raven-haired boy. He was out the door faster than he knew he could move, but Sasuke's words, his voice, lingered in his head. He was so focused on those words that Naruto didn't even remember it was raining out as he sat on a bench.

"_Go, Naruto," _he had said, and the way he'd said it had given Naruto a glimpse into Sasuke's heart. He had put the photo away for a reason, and when Naruto had gotten it out, he had brought out all the emotions that had been pushed inside the box along with it. All the love and hate and loss. All of it had been so real in Sasuke's life.

_Just like mine…_ Naruto thought sadly, just starting to realize that it was raining, not that he necessarily cared that he was soaked. For all he knew, he deserved to be wet and freezing, and he would deserve the cold that would inevitably come from it as well.

As soon as Naruto had left, Sasuke had laid upon his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He hadn't had to be so mean with Naruto, but the other boy just didn't get it. The box had been put away for a reason. Sasuke had intentionally forgotten about it so he wouldn't have to relive everything that had happened to him. He was just starting to sort out his life and this was just another way to jumble it again.

Sasuke knew he'd have to put the picture back away sooner or later, and he decided it should be sooner. He sat up and swung his legs to the floor, grabbing the broken frame with the old photo. He looked at his father, whom he had so wanted to be acknowledged by; his mother, so sweet, putting so much love and care into whatever it was that she did. She had always known what to say and when to say it to make people feel good; his brother, who had taken so much form Sasuke without even giving it a second thought. Tears ran down his face in a steady stream as he examined the familiar yet vague features of his family's faces.

…. And Sasuke saw himself. He was so small, so weak. He had tried to push away all of the feelings he had held for so long, but it had never worked. It never would. He had wanted to forget, but it never did anything to help him. What could forgetting do for him? If he wanted to become strong, he would have to remember; remember the hate and the love, the deceit and the pain. He had to remember all of it if he wanted to forget it.

Instead of putting the photograph and frame back inside the box, Sasuke set it up on his windowsill, next to his photo of Team 7. Yes, he had to remember…

"You shouldn't sit in the rain, you'll get sick," said a familiar voice to Naruto, who was startled out of his daydream. He looked up to see coal black eyes and raven hair under a large umbrella. Not showing any emotion, Naruto let his head drop.

"You didn't have to come find me," Naruto responded to Sasuke, who was now fully clothed and didn't look nearly as angry as he had before.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Sasuke sat next to Naruto, despite the fact that the bench was soaked. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, who looked completely at peace… for once. There was no trace of the common scowl he normally wore and his eyes were quite so cold. Actually, he had something close to a smile on his face.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't turn to him when he answered, but his smile grew.

"Because you helped me to remember."

"Wha-?" Naruto started to ask, but Sasuke cut him off.

"C'mon, you'll get sick out here."

Naruto stood as Sasuke did, sheltering himself under the large umbrella. Slowly, they began walking back to Sasuke's apartment. Nearly glowing with happiness, Naruto could have sworn Sasuke had been possessed by some crazy demon that liked to make people cheerful.

_Thank you, Naruto… _Sasuke thought as the walked down the street in the pouring rain.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no. You'll die in that, Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed at Sasuke's outfit, falling on the bed clutching his throat and sticking out his tongue, imitating death.

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "What am I supposed to wear, then? This is the lightest thing I have, Naruto." Sasuke smiled, looking at the blonde boy still sprawled out on his bed in the mirror. He hadn't told Naruto who his date was, but he had told them where they were going, and Sasuke was surprised to know that Naruto had been in the club before.

_"Of course I have!" _Naruto had told him when Sasuke asked him about it. _"It's the hottest place in all of Konoha." _And Naruto had unnecessarily advised Sasuke to dress lightly.

"Do you have any money?" Naruto asked.

"Not for you," Sasuke snapped back, but he was smiling. "Yeah, a little. Not enough for a whole new outfit, though."

_Of course not, _Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke couldn't just shop at the nearest Department Store; he had to go to the mall for name brand, fitted clothes. But they did make him look nice… Naruto adverted his eyes from the Uchiha quickly, realizing how intently he'd been staring at the other boy, as if he were a tender piece of meat, left lying for the taking. What had gotten into him? Yeah, he could admit Sasuke was nice looking, but… he couldn't be gay. Sasuke wouldn't ever go along with it anyway, even if Naruto were. He was getting ready for a date with a _girl_ even as he thought those strange thoughts.

Sasuke saw Naruto checking him out from the mirror, but refrained from saying anything. He didn't need to embarrass Naruto, who was blushing furiously, any more than he already was. Actually, Sasuke was flattered. He knew that he looked okay, but when other guys checked you out, he figured it could be taken as a sign that you were _really _hot.

"What am I going to wear?" Sasuke asked, amused at his own question. How many times had he heard girls say that? Now here he was, asking that very question to Naruto, the guy who had been checking him out.

It was Naruto's turn to sigh. "Come on. I should have something that fits you…"

* * *

Sasuke was more than a little surprised at some of the clothing Naruto owned. After having dug for what felt like hours, Naruto had come up with a simple- if not entirely skimpy- outfit that both knew would make Sasuke fit in. The only problem: Naruto was quite a bit smaller than Sasuke, so whatever was supposed to be tight turned out painted on.

This outfit, which was so tight that Sasuke couldn't breathe, consisted of a tight (and by tight, he meant _tight_) net shirt that was just the smallest bit too short. Leather, low-rise pants finished off the look, leaving a two-inch gap for Sasuke's pale skin to show.

"Those pants make your ass look big," Naruto commented, not really sure why.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "Who's looking?"

Naruto blushed yet again, his face turning beet red. Both boys looked at each other in silence.

Finally, Sasuke said, "Is that good or bad?"

"Good, in your case," Naruto said, knowing that what was standing before him was Sasuke at his finest. No one could have pulled off that ensemble the way the raven-haired boy did, and it was Naruto's outfit!

Looking at the clock, Sasuke shook his head. "I've got to get going or I'm going to be late."

Sasuke grabbed a jacket, knowing it was going to be cold when the sun set, and threw it on. On his way out the door, Naruto grabbed his arm suddenly and spun him around.

"Who is she?" he asked, sounding as if it was completely imperative that he knew. He had lent Sasuke his outfit and spent the whole day giving him his opinion on clothes that all looked flattering. For Sasuke, even if he tried, nothing would ever look bad… except, maybe, a fifty-year-old lady's moo-moo. Naruto didn't linger on that thought for long.

"Um… Her name's Temari," Sasuke asked, trying to squirm away from Naruto. There was no hope of that. The blonde had a firm grasp on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke, who was beginning to turn red from Naruto's warm touch, finally managed to pull his arm away and slip out the door when Naruto realized how hard he'd been holding on, leaving Naruto alone to contemplate whatever it was the other boy contemplated…

* * *

Naruto had been stunned. Why were his actions so rash all of a sudden? He hadn't meant to grip Sasuke quite that fiercely; he hadn't meant to get quite so close. He hadn't meant to be petrified by how cold Sasuke's flesh was… He had only wanted to know who the lucky girl was, but he had the feeling he had startled Sasuke with how intense his actions had been. And why had he acted so strongly? What had drawn him to the Uchiha like that? Naruto had to clear his head, had to know that Sasuke was not his and would never be. He had to convince himself that he didn't _want _Sasuke to be his… but he would be lying to himself.

Grabbing his own jacket from his small bed, Naruto headed out the door and down the road opposite the way Sasuke must've gone. He had to get out. He felt so cramped. Just being around Sasuke anymore made him feel claustrophobic.

* * *

Sasuke normally would never walk into an open street wearing what he was now, but his thoughts were entirely elsewhere. Had Naruto really just wanted to know the name of his date, or had he planned something else to happen?

Walking to the club by himself, stuck with only his strange thoughts, suddenly seemed to Sasuke like it would take hours, but if that was the case, then hours he would have to endure to get there.

Sasuke was nearly frozen by the time he got to his destination. In the front of the club, there was a huge line, and Sasuke knew it would be pointless to even wait. Instead, he started to walk around to the back. Turning the corner, he was stunned to see Temari already waiting for him. He hadn't been that late- if at all, - had he? But it was her outfit that really took him off guard.

Wearing short, tight, leather shorts and a leather vest that allowed her breasts to spill out a little over the top. It took extra effort for Sasuke to not blurt out a startled, "Whoa!" With only that one word ringing in his head, Sasuke was at a total loss for words. What could he say? "You look nice," wasn't exactly the ideal thing that Sasuke had in mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, settling for a rare smile instead. As it turned out, however, Sasuke wasn't forced to say anything.

"Don't you look sexy…" Temari said in a taunting voice, but Sasuke wondered if she was teasing or serious.

"I could say the same," he said, his same, confident air finally coming back to replace his surprise.

"Could you?" Temari asked, walking towards Sasuke in the high-heeled, knee length boots Sasuke had somehow failed to notice.

"Oh, definitely," he replied, draping an arm around Temari's shoulders.

For some unfathomable, when their skin made contact, a picture of Naruto flashed through Sasuke's mind, and the spot where Naruto had grabbed his arm began to throb and burn again. Man, why couldn't Naruto just leave his thoughts, just for this one night, just for an hour even?

Well, if he won't get out of my head on his own, I'll just have to make him… 

And Sasuke knew exactly how. Pulling Temari closer to him, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. It wasn't the most passionate kiss the world had ever seen, but it by far surpassed the dullest. Temari even helped move it along by pushing Sasuke roughly up against the hard wall of the club, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs. Wow, that had been unexpected. Temari, apparently, was a very extreme person and wanted things to either be the very best, or have nothing at all. So how far would tonight take them if she wanted the very best? Sasuke didn't think about it too much- he didn't want to. He feared that if something really zealous happened, then he would lose his mind.

Temari was now running her hands down Sasuke's chest. She quickly broke away for air and Sasuke let out a shaking breath. His mind was whirling. There were so many "what if" questions zipping through his mind at the moment, he was almost numb to the blonde woman's touch.

"What're you thinking about?" Temari asked, coming up to leave a trail of kisses on Sasuke's neck. He shuddered for a moment. Never had he imagined being this intimate with someone on the first date.

"Nothing important," Sasuke said quickly, looking deep into Temari's teal eyes. God, she was gorgeous.

"Then why aren't you with me?" she inquired, nearly pouting.

Sasuke wondered how he could be with her, she was moving so fast. "I don't know. I'll keep my head in the game from now on." His response caused Temari to smile.

"It's a game now?" was her next question.

"It has been since the beginning…"

* * *

Naruto stopped at his favorite Ramon stand. Man, was he starved. It had been hours since he'd eaten at Sasuke's place….

And there it was, that name echoing in his head again. He had to get that name, that face, that _boy_ out of his thoughts. It had completely invaded his mind and nothing could stop it. Naruto had to admit, however, that it was his own fault, for letting down his guard. He had been the one to let Sasuke enter his mind in the first place.

Then, as Naruto replayed the day's events, a particularly disturbing thought ran through his mind with a free bonus image. _He had seen Sasuke in a towel._ It hadn't been under the best circumstances, but he had seen it with his own eyes.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," the man working at the Ramon stand said to Naruto, snapping him out of his thoughts, as he placed the bowl of noodles in front of him. Naruto wanted to smack himself. How could he possibly get Sasuke out of his head if everything reminded him of the raven-haired boy? Seeing benches, puddles, pictures, Ramon, _towels_… All of it now held a memory to go along with Sasuke. Man, that boy had a way of sticking to someone's mind like glue. Next thing ya know, Naruto will be chasing the boy around like… like… Sakura and Ino!

Naruto tried his best to concentrate on his Ramon.

* * *

Sasuke was in a daze. It was like he was watching himself through a screen. How had he gotten to be inside the club from the alley? How had he gotten to the dance floor? Why was he sweating?

Shaking his head to get his thoughts back together, Sasuke realized that Temari had joined him. Actually, she was giving him a lap dance. This didn't bother Sasuke one bit. As a matter of fact, he rather liked it. What could be better than the hottest girl you'd ever seen in your entire life giving you a lap dance?

All thoughts of Naruto had escaped Sasuke, giving him room to focus on Temari and the night at hand. As the song flipped to a slow song, Sasuke turned to look at Temari, but she wasn't there. Instead, in her place, loomed a dark figure that was all too familiar.

"Surprise…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long wait, everyone. I tried to make it longer, considering you all waited so long to begin with. The thing is, I have an idea for another fic and I want to get this one finished ASAP. So, yeah, bear with me here… please….

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw the person in front of him. Everything and everyone else were frozen like statues except for himself and the very last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Hello, little brother."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"What a nice way to greet you older brother. All questions will be answered later, however. We don't have time now," Itachi responded. He reached out for Sasuke, but wasn't fast enough. Sasuke sprung out of the way smoothly with a back handspring… only to fall into Itachi's waiting arms. He was caught, and he had hardly fought at all. Was he that weak? That he couldn't even stand against his brother for less that a minute? That was pathetic! Sasuke knew he could do better. Well… maybe if he had come prepared. He had left all of his kunai and shuriken back at his apartment.

Damnit! Why had he left them there? The one time he _really_ needed them, he had left them behind. Great- that was just fantastic!

Sasuke elbowed his brother in the stomach, only to get no response.

"Now, now, Sasuke. You'd better learn to control your temper. I'll have no wild servants in my house."

Servants? What was he talking about? Sasuke was no servant, and that was a fact!

"I don't think so!" he shouted at Itachi. With a lot of effort… Sasuke got nowhere. In fact, Itachi had knocked him out cold before anything drastic could happen.

-

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He tried to train, but couldn't focus. Big surprise there- he could hardly focus anyway, without the help of Sasuke. He had tried just walking around. But no, it didn't do any good. He felt lonely all by himself out on the streets. So he high tailed it home. There was nothing waiting for him there, though. He had thrown his jacket off to the side in frustration, not caring that it had landed in the sink with all his dirty dishes. Man, all those dishes stunk up Naruto's house. He had been so embarrassed when Sasuke had stepped in. Naruto had seen his nose twitch and his eyebrows rise and then furrow, trying to identify the smell. Luckily though, the raven-haired boy hadn't asked Naruto about it, because Naruto would have died of mortification.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Naruto sat on the edge of his bed. What was wrong with him? How did he usually get things out of his head? It was like having a song playing over and over in your head, only worse. Sasuke's voice played in his mind and his image would not leave him be. The only way to get the other boy out of his mind, Naruto concluded, was to go see him again…

-

Cold… That was all Sasuke could feel. He curled into a ball, but no heat was made from it. His curling was in vain. Without much of a choice, Sasuke sat up… and realized why exactly he was so cold.

He had been laying on a pile of chains that were freezing cold and glinted menacingly in the darkness of… wherever it was that he had awoken. There were large red indents going up and down his back, which had been exposed to the heavy chains. He still had on his shorts and boxers, though, which was better than nothing.

"I see you've woken up," said an eerie voice from the shadows, startling Sasuke, who pressed himself up against the wall. Bad idea: the hard, chilly bricks behind him seemed to be so cold that they burned into his skin. But he didn't pull away, he stayed pressed tightly against the wall, but he couldn't stop his teeth from chattering.

Apparently this was amusing to Itachi, who just watched with the hint of a smile curling the very edges of his tight lips. Sasuke would have growled had his teeth not been chattering so violently at the moment.

"I'm glad to see you're not injured too badly. Sometimes I underestimate my own power…"

"Where am I?" Sasuke tried to ask in his deepest, most intimidating voice. It came out as a mere whimper.

"In my house," Itachi answered dully, looking bored suddenly. "Didn't I tell you all of this already? You will be serving me here."

"I serve no one…" Narrowed eyes made Sasuke look far more fierce than usual. Itachi had known his bastard younger brother was strong-willed, but no one was so insolent to him. _No one… _Stepping forward, Itachi reached for Sasuke, but the younger boy crawled back along the wall, away from his towering older brother. Itachi just stepped forward again, Sasuke continuing to scoot away. It wasn't until it was too late that Sasuke noticed the heap of chain was no longer piled up, but pulled taunt. His foot was so numb from the cold that he hadn't felt the metal clasp around his ankle. That wasn't good…

"Let me show you something…" Itachi leaned down, wrapped a hand around the chain, and squeezed. The links immediately snapped open as if they were nothing more than pretzels- twisted about to hold Sasuke in this prison. Sasuke, realizing that he might have a chance, tried to get up and run, hoping he would be strong enough to make his brother release the iron grip he had on the chain. Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen. Itachi held fast and Sasuke nearly broke his ankle tugging on the chain.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke said, the sheer terror of his situation finally dawning on him. Why did Itachi always have to torture him? Why did Itachi even care anymore? He knew he was stronger than Sasuke; he didn't have to prove his point this way. It was completely useless.

"Personally, I don't want anything from you. But you are the key to getting what I _do _want. Besides, we need to spend more _quality time_…" The way Itachi said those two words made them sound worse than venom. What kind of 'quality time' did Itachi have in mind, exactly?…

-

Naruto couldn't do it- he chickened out. How could he go face Sasuke now, when he was on a date with another person? Besides, Naruto didn't need to see him; he was perfectly capable of getting the raven-haired boy out of his mind all on his own?

But why did his blood boil every time he thought about that girl Sasuke was on the date with? Why hadn't he cared about whom Sasuke did what with up until now? It was enough to make Naruto have a brain hemorrhage on the spot! Too many questions were flying through Naruto's brain at once. So many "who's" and "what if's" and "buts." Naruto was not infatuated with any _boy_. He liked Sakura, with her beautiful, silky, pink hair and glowing smile… but didn't Sasuke's smile glow twice as brightly- well, when you could get him to smile in the first place? And wasn't Sasuke's hair just as gorgeous and silky as Sakura's?

Naruto wanted to say no; no Sasuke's hair wasn't even lovelier than Sakura's, and no, his teeth didn't sparkle like a long-lost star in the sky. Naruto wanted to say no, but it wouldn't be right- he'd do nothing but lie to himself that way, and Naruto was tired of lies, even if he was the one making them…

With heavy footsteps, Naruto turned around. He was drained, completely and totally drained. Well, emotionally, anyway. Either way, the only thing Naruto wanted was to lie down and close his eyes. He was tired of being confused and sick of seeing the raven-haired boy with every new thought that invaded his head. He wanted to be left alone…

-

Sasuke had only been here a week and he was already ready to shoot himself in the head or slit his wrists or hang himself from the roof- just something to get him out of this place. It wasn't the being kicked around (literally), or the having to bid to every one of Itachi's problems- it was the broken feeling inside of him. He couldn't get away; there was nothing he could do. And he didn't have to be here in the first. Along the grapevine, he had heard that Itachi was actually after Naruto. Why was beyond anything Sasuke could conjure up, but that was what he had been told.

The serious drop in Sasuke's pride didn't help either. The second night he had been here, Itachi had raped him, the sick bastard! Sasuke had been huddled in the darkness of the basement, thinking- planning- when he had heard the door open. Sasuke had stood ready to move, to make his escape. He had eventually gotten accustomed to the feeling of numbness that constantly enveloped him.

Then he didn't know what had happened. He had been dragged to Itachi's room kicking and crying out violently. Then he had been chained to the bed. He could barely even get his foot on the ground, the metal lengths holding him to the bed were so short.

All Sasuke really recalled of the hours Itachi had spent with him was the pain. It had hurt so badly. Not just physically, either. The pain that had ticked in his heart and mind were just as excruciating as the painful shudders that had taken over his body as he cried.

And Itachi's words. What he said had burned Sasuke's ears, had completely blown his mind.

"You know, little brother, little Sasuke, I killed them for _you_."

"No," Sasuke had denied feebly, his voice shaky and weak, tears still streaming from his eyes with no sign of stopping.

"Oh yes. With them around, you wouldn't have become who you were meant to be. You should be thanking me, Sasuke…"

"No," Sasuke had said a little more loudly, but not any less feebly. He was naked on the bed, with Itachi lying next to him, twisting his long fingers through Sasuke's silky, raven-black hair, he couldn't feel superior like this, there was no way.

So, a week later, Sasuke was completely at a loss. What in God's name was going to happen to him if he didn't get out of here? He didn't want to think about it, but with so much silence, there was nothing to do _but_ think about it. Would he become Itachi's time-wasting toy?

_God, please don't let that happen…_ Sasuke pleaded helplessly as he finished scrubbing the floor of Itachi's personal bathroom.

"I'm finished, Itachi," Sasuke stood in front of his brother and took off the gloves he'd been wearing. Bitterly, he threw them at Itachi's face, but they were swatted away effortlessly. Sasuke turned to leave, but Itachi caught his wrist and spun him back around. Sasuke was startled by the sudden close proximity.

"You'll soon learn to be more respectful to you master," Itachi spat at him through clenched teeth. He was just about sick of Sasuke's temper and disregard to the people of Itachi's household.

"What more could you possibly do to teach me anything?" Sasuke fired back.

"You'd be surprised…"

For just a moment, when Itachi looked into Sasuke's cold, hard eyes, his own glare softened. He released his grip on Sasuke and turned away.

"Go get my dinner," Itachi said in a suddenly bored tone. Looking at Sasuke always made Itachi hungry. Maybe it wasn't food he hungered rather than Sasuke's love, but something had to fill that deep void, and food was a temporary cure.

"No." Sasuke was sick of this. He wouldn't play the housemaid anymore. He had been broken, but his will and spirit were starting to mend again. His pride would never be the same, most likely, but he'd just have to cope with that.

"You don't want to disobey me right now, Sasuke" Itachi fair warned.

"I'm sorry, should I save it for later?" Sasuke folded his arms defiantly and put all his weight on one foot.

Itachi barely even looked up before he had Sasuke pinned to the wall, his breath cold on his younger brother's face. But Sasuke didn't even flinch, didn't even make a sound. That surprised Itachi. He had expected Sasuke to start screaming again like he had last time it'd come to this point, but apparently the younger one wasn't quite so scared anymore. After all, he now knew what was coming to him.

"Aren't you scared?" Itachi asked in the mere breath of a whisper.

"Should I be?"

That had done it that was the last straw. Itachi was sick of Sasuke's smart-ass replies, but for some unfathomable reason, at this specific moment, they made his brother appear even more irresistible. Itachi suddenly wondered if he wouldn't like to keep Sasuke rather than Naruto. It was his brother and he knew him far well than he did anyone else. Besides, it gave him pleasure to see his brother at such a feeble point, at his control.

But something that Itachi hadn't expected happened when he leaned his head in closer and planted his lips on Sasuke's. Something definitely wasn't right. What was the sharp pain Itachi felt exploding in his stomach. Heat spread all throughout his body and he crumpled to the ground, a smile on his face.

"Very good… Sasuke…" he said weakly.

-

What had Naruto done? There was a huge panic in the city of Konoha about where Sasuke had disappeared to. Some said they weren't surprised, others said that he had been chased away by someone or another. But Naruto thought it was himself that had caused Sasuke to leave. Maybe he had been a little too obvious about his feelings for Sasuke.

One thing was for sure though: Naruto did have feelings for Sasuke, and they were extreme. A week away from the dark-haired boy had nearly driven him crazy, but he now knew. He loved Sasuke more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life. And now he was gone- Sasuke was gone and, so far, no one was going to be able to bring him back.

Naruto ran the streets like a maniac, trying desperately to find some clue as to where Sasuke may have gone… but to avail. Finally, when Naruto gave up, he went back to his apartment. He flopped onto his bed and crashed…

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, sorry if there are any mistakes. I surprisingly had a few hours to spare on trying to get this chapter up between doing other things. The rest of me weekend is so packed, though, I wouldn't expect any more chapters squeezed out of me. Maybe next week. Sorry.

_**Alley-Oop**_


End file.
